This application relates to a process for hydroisomerizing wax over a pillared titanate catalyst.
High viscocity index lubricating oils (i.e., VI greater than 130) are highly paraffinic. In fact, the highest viscosity index materials are pure paraffins. Thus, petroleum derived waxes have potential for producing these types of lubricants. A good description of petroleum waxes and the processes used to produce them can be found in a publication by F. Jowett, "Petroleum Waxes", in Modern Petroleum Technology, Part 2, ed. G. D. Hobson, 5th edition, Institute of Petroleum, John Wiley and Sons, Chichester (1984).
Long chain paraffins, and particularly linear paraffins, have the highest melting points of any hydrocarbons of equivalent molecular weight. If these paraffins are isomerized, it may be possible to obtain the desired low pour points necessary for salable high VI products.